


Watching

by Moonliel



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, somewhat onesided Gojyo/Sanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sanzo party stop for the night to get some much-needed R&R. As Sanzo goes to take a bath, a sudden red-haired kappa manages to see him. Shonen-ai one-sided Gojyo x Sanzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the name "Setsuna-X"; crossposted on AO3
> 
> Warning: Mentions of male x male and nudity (Nothing too drastic), some vulgar language, and minor OOC.

The Sanzo Party were still currently on their way westward when they finally decided to take a break, thanks to the black hole of a stomach Goku seemed to have and the unwillingness of any of his companions to listen to his incessant grumblings and annoying exclamations of “I’m hungry!”

With those annoying things in mind Sanzo finally caved in and decided they might as well take a rest and eat some of their supplied food. He wasn’t hungry himself, his cigarettes had seen to that. Hakkai pulled the jeep over and once the four men departed from the vehicle it quickly turned into a small white dragon. Hakkaryu made a smooth chirping sound as if flew over and landed lightly on Hakkai’s shoulder. The green eyed man just chuckled softly to himself as he began to make a stew out of their remaining food supplies. The day had progressed slowly and because of the lack of a demon attack, they were all bored anyway. 

Goku immediately went to go help Hakkai with preparing the food, thinking that if he helped then the faster the food would be made and then faster he could eat. Hakkai did his best to convince Goku that he didn’t need any help, but the monkey insisted on it and so Hakkai conceded graciously.

Sanzo and Gojyo on the other hand were both not in the mood for any food and the boring day made them both very legarthic. Gojyo sat down near a tree and leaned himself onto the brown, thick bark, stretching his long legs to get the cramps out of sitting in such a small vehicle, a Hi-Lite already lit and dangly from his lips. Sanzo was stationed upon a rock with one of his knees bent. It made his monks’ robes look more like a dress, and Gojyo stifled a snicker lest their prissy leader read his mind. The blonde was smoking his own Marlboro cigarette casually, letting the smoke exhale and filter into the slowly darkening sky. The sun looked as if it would set in a couple of hours, leaving them with only a limited amount of light. 

They had been traveling for several days now, the environment around them before was hot and dry, but they had made it further west and they found themselves at the edge of a forest. Sanzo perked up his ears and he could swear that he heard the sound of running water. The previous heat and sand, plus the lack of towns had caused him to become dirty and sweaty, leaving him feeling completely unpleasant. His eyes strained against the now thick foliage and finally figured that the sound of water was southwest of where they were now. Sanzo got up and began to walk off, not caring about telling anyone else about his whereabouts and purpose. He’d be damned if he told them he felt gross and was in a desperate need of a bath. The kappa would probably come up with another way to make Sanzo more irritated than he usually was, mentioning how “Sanzo-sama” needed to stay clean and fresh, like a woman. Sanzo’s eye twitched even at the thought of it.

Hakkai and Goku soon finished making the stew for dinner, though it looked as if Goku could chug the whole thing himself instead of sharing it with the others. Hakkai took a glance at the sky and figured they weren’t going to make it into a town tonight and it’d be best if they got ready to camp out once again. He stood up from his cramped position over the steaming pot of stew and stretched his muscles, letting the joints crack refreshingly. He walked over to the pile of supplies and began to pull out the sleeping tents for the night. Sanzo had made them buy another one, claiming that he was unable to sleep with “those idiots” around making “all that damn noise.” Hakkai chuckled at the memory.

The green-eyed man looked around their makeshift compound and noticed that one of their members was gone. Sanzo, the ever-paranoid one who insisted they stay together, seemed to have strayed from the herd. Hakkai called Goku over and asked him to help prepare the tents. Goku pouted, but once Hakkai told him that they would eat right after the tents got up he went right to work. Hakkai walked over to where Gojyo was lounging under the shade of the tree. Gojyo blinked one eye open and stared at Hakkai. 

“Do you mind looking for Sanzo? It’s almost time for dinner and he seems to have wandered off,” said Hakkai with the ever-present smile on his face.

“Aw, man Hakkai, you know that monk probably wouldn’t eat much anyway,” complained Gojyo, all the while standing up regardless and stretching much like Hakkai had.

“All the more reason for you to find him. I’m surprised how two chain smokers such as yourselves have such varying eating habits,” replied Hakkai.

“Don’t look at me! I don’t get it either. Besides, can’t have the monkey eating all the food,” said Gojyo, a grin on his face.

“I’m NOT a monkey!” yelled out Goku as he continued to fumble with the tent. Which way was up again? Gojyo was surprised that the only thing the kid heard was the insult. Or was it a friendly endearment? Meh. 

“Hakkai!” complained Goku, “can you help me with this, pleeeassse?” the chimp begged.

“Sure, sure,” complied Hakkai as he made his way over to help untangle Goku from the mess he managed to create.

Gojyo just let a smile filter onto his face as he began to trudge through the surprisingly thick forest in search of the missing monk. He knew he’d probably get yelled at for disturbing ‘the great Sanzo’s time’ but Hakkai had asked him, who was he to refuse such a simple request from a friend. Besides, he was curious as to where the monk had run off to, and a little worried, wondering if the blonde had gotten into any trouble.

He continued walking until he smelled fresh water. People always gravitated toward water, so why not Sanzo? And he promptly headed in that direction.

 

Sanzo, meanwhile, finally made his way to the water he had heard earlier and was quite surprised that it turned out to be a body of water only barely bigger than a pond. He wondered how he heard the water, but figured it might have something to do with his past and automatically stopped his train of thought. Sanzo pealed off the sutra from his shoulders first; making sure it was rolled up nicely and placed it on the soft grass near him. He then took off the gold plating that adorned his chest and placed it directly next to the scroll. After slipping off his sash and making sure his smokes, gun, ‘fan for idiots’, crown, lighter, and ANEX card were all hidden away within his robes did he take them off and fold them gently.

He then took off his boots and socks next, then his armbands. The blonde priest took a look around the small clearing and once he deemed it private enough he stripped off the tight, black material that accentuated his chest. Next he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. He debated whether he should strip himself of his boxers too and go into the pond naked, or just go in them as if they were a pair of swim shorts.

‘Che. There’s no way I’m going commando until we get to a town. And I'm not going to wait till they get dry either,’ thought Sanzo to himself as he stripped of his boxers as well. The amethyst-eyed man then walked calmly over to the edge of the pond and walked unhesitatingly into the surprisingly cold water. He figured that the sun would have warmed up the clear liquid, but with sunset approaching fast it only made sense that the water would be cold. 

Sanzo could feel his hair standing on edge because of the unaccustomed icy liquid around him, but also felt as if something was near him. When he first arrived he made sure that no one was around, but of course that could have changed between then and the time he made his way into the water. Already waist-deep into the water Sanzo took extra care to act as normal as possible, scanning the area thoroughly with his piercing violet eyes.

Once satisfied that he was still as alone as one could get in the middle of a forest did he resume back to his previous actions of washing his body clean of all the soot and grime acquired from their endless traveling.

 

Gojyo soon found his feet leading him toward what seemed like a clearing with a body of water centered right in the middle. He wanted to be cautious; no need to startle the monk and have him shoot off a couple of bullets out of sheer surprise. The trees began to get scarcer the nearer he went, but he still did his best to hide behind the hard, brown bark of each tree ahead of him. He finally got close enough to notice some movement ahead and saw someone in the middle of what seemed to be a pond, but guessed it was deeper that it seemed from this distance. Upon closer inspection he noticed the figure had gleaming pale skin and gold-spun hair. Gojyo stopped suddenly, unsure as how to proceed from here. He really didn’t want to catch the monk taking a bath, even if they’ve all shared hotel rooms before, and he knew that the blonde priest would probably hold a grudge against him, making him utterly unpleasant and annoying to be around, once his embarrassment left.

Nope, better to just leave and tell Hakkai that Sanzo would be joining them shortly. But the red head suddenly stopped. This particular priest happened to be one helluva bombshell and he was pretty damn sure that out of all the vows Sanzo took, chastity is the only one he had managed to hold onto. That actually explained a lot about his constant prissiness as well. I wonder if he’s even jerked off- he doesn’t look the type. And suddenly an image of a needy and blush-faced Sanzo flickered through his mind. What the hell am I thinking?! berated Gojyo.

He decided that this was the only time he would be able to see the monk in such a state-- fully naked. Part of his curiosity, he had to admit, came from the fact that he was actually attracted to the bad tempered priest. And why shouldn’t he be? The guy had, what looked like, smooth and soft skin. Although all of them had gotten into constant battles through their little trip Sanzo always seemed the worst for wear, being the only human of the group and Hakkai seemed to do a remarkable healing job since it appeared that the blonde hadn’t received any noticeable scaring. But he also was the one that had to put the least amount of effort into his attacks. So all this led Gojyo into believing that the monks’ skin was indeed smooth and soft.

Next would have to be the fact that for a priest Sanzo was extremely fit, if not a little on the skinnier side. His stomach was taut and flat and slightly muscular. His arms and legs were strong and shapely, and he also seemed to have hips just made for swaggering. This of course didn’t yet include the monks’ backside, which Gojyo could see through the tight pants the priest was prone to wearing, was nice and round; just how he liked it. The redhead licked his lips unconsciously as he continued to contemplate why the blonde was simply breathtaking. 

As Gojyo continued to look out at the figure in the water he could feel his pants tighten among his lower regions, but also felt his mouth fall open in awe and wonder. Not only did Sanzo happen to be drop-dead sexy, but he was also so beautiful…actually, words couldn’t describe what he saw before his eyes.

 

Sanzo was simply standing in the water and washing himself. His golden hair only had droplets of water in it, not wanting the rest of the group to deduce that he had been taking a bath he dared not wash his head. Trails of water dribbled down his now much cleaner chest as he continued to rub out the grimiest spots with his fingers, massaging the dirt out as best as he could without soap. 

The amethyst-eyed man then decided that his upper half was clean enough and finally moved on to his lower half. He could sense that the sun was soon setting and figured he’d better finish off fast before someone came looking for him. Actually, he should have let Hakkai know at least or else the green-eyed man was going to worry his mother hen head off. Well, what’s done is done; no point in thinking about what he should have done. 

Sanzo then lifted his leg out of the water, balancing himself on the slippery floor beneath as much as he could with one leg raised. He scrubbed as much as of the appendage as he could reach give his position and moved on to the next leg. After done with scrubbing himself as much as he could without soap and only with his own hands he stood in the water and looked at the now orange and red sun, noticing that sunset had finally caught up with him. 

 

Gojyo stared lustily at the blond monk as he saw more skin on the man than he had ever done before after all the years they’ve known each other. I wonder if anyone’s ever managed to see his holiness naked… trailed off Gojyo’s thoughts as he kept on staring with unblinking eyes. He absolutely burned with the urge to go and run his hands over that pale flesh, wishing to see a gentle blush brush against the creamy skin. The redhead then saw Sanzo lifting his unclothed leg out of the water and balancing himself in order to finish bathing. Who knew the blonde was at least that flexible. Considering that Sanzo hardly did any of the manual labor it was hard to imaging the monk other than sitting or standing. Even when fighting the man just stood there. Gojyo imagined those long, strong legs wrapping around himself as he continued to touch the blond, hearing his name whimpered out as he… and then he couldn’t imaging any more lustful thoughts. All he could come up with was angel. 

Sanzo stood there, stark naked with only crystalline water droplets clinging to his body. The sun had become a mixture of reds and oranges as if began to set. The priest stared at the sun, its receding light making the small amount of water in his hair sparkle and glow, giving Sanzo a heavenly aura. Then a small smile filtered onto the monks face and Gojyo was transfixed. He couldn’t ever think of a time when he had seen another emotion other than anger, hatred, paranoia, or annoyance on the older man’s face. Even when Sanzo was smiling it was either more of a grimace or smirk than a genuine smile. But this one was completely different and it transformed the monk’s face so much that he almost seemed like a completely different person, and he loved it. He loved that expression on the normally sour monk and wished that the blonde would show it more often.

 

After Sanzo stared at the sun slowly setting he felt a nice peace recede over him. Finally he was clean and fresh, and the time away from the idiots served to calm his nerves. He would have liked to wait a while longer, already used to the cold temperature of the water, to just relax some more, but knew he had to get moving. Sanzo began walking his way slowly out of the water, each step taking him closer to the green grass beyond and ultimately letting more of his skin show as he proceeded up the small ramp toward the flat ground.

Sanzo looked around the area once more when he heard a sound and some twigs breaking. He continued to stare suspiciously around himself all the while inching toward his clothes, hoping to reach his gun without the other person or thing noticing. He finally reached the white robes and placed them over himself first, despite his damp body. He quickly found his gun, more of a reflex than anything obtained through years with the weapon. He tied the black sash around his waist, holding the hastily wrapped robe in place as he scanned the forest. He thought he felt a presence, but really didn’t want to fight in just his robes so decided to take a chance and finish dressing properly.

‘Che,’ thought Sanzo as he grumbled to himself as he dressed. Maybe he really was too paranoid, not that he’d ever admit that. Growing up he learned that it was better to be on guard and prepared at all times than to be caught off guard, even if it became too stressful to the point that he would find himself smoking through several pack of cigarettes a day. He dressed quickly, used to having to move quickly on occasion. Before heading out he took out a Marlboro and was about to light up when he definitely knew he heard something.

 

Gojyo felt his heart beat erratically within his chest as he watched Sanzo emerge ever so slowly from the water. It was like a fantasy he could play over and over and the monk wouldn’t even know it. Heh, I guess ‘Pervy water sprite’ really does fit here, thought Gojyo as he kept his eyes firmly on the holy figure coming out of the water, droplets and streams of water cascading down taut muscles with each step. Who knew that Sanzo was hiding such a body underneath long, white, holy robes? Quite a shame really. He bet there were tons of women Sanzo could bag if he wanted to, but it seemed their prissy leader would never give in to such frivolities. His breath hitched when Sanzo had finally fully emerged from the water and was just standing there. He must have shifted or caused some noise because it seemed as the blonde’s movements had become calculated and paranoid as his amethyst eyes scanned the surrounding foliage. It was really a pity that he was now wearing his robes, and eventually was fully clothed. ‘At least I have some good masturbating and fantasizing material to last me for a long while,’ thought Gojyo with a smirk and an internal chuckle, even if he did groan at the loss of his fantasy figure under a religious man garb. That, and his pants were still tight as hell and it didn’t seem as if he was going to get a moment’s peace to take care of it.

Sanzo was about to smoke as cigarette, no doubt to finally make his way back to their makeshift camping grounds. But that was when he heard it! Crackling dry leaves behind him, and a most noticeable feeling. 

“Gojyo! Sanzo!” called Hakkai as he made his way closer to the clearing. Gojyo felt himself freeze up. This definitely was NOT good…no no no… not good at all! ‘Damnit Hakkai, way to sign my death warrant!’ thought Gojyo furiously in his head. 

“Oh there you are Gojyo,” said Hakkai as he spotted the red head seemingly trying to melt inside the tree. Footsteps nearing their location could now be heard. “Did you manage to find Sanzo? I got a bit worried after you didn’t come back for a while. The food has probably gotten cold by now,” said Hakkai, worried about his missing companions. 

Gojyo knew that Sanzo was right there. He had to be. There was no way the monk hadn’t heard that entire conversation, and now he knew that Gojyo had been gone for quite a while and looking for the blonde man himself no less. 

Sanzo felt several veins pop in his head as he listened to the entire conversation all the while making his way toward Hakkai’s voice. There was a small tint of red on his face from embarrassment, wondering just how fucking long the damn kappa had been there, and deep down wishing that it hadn’t been long at all. He tried to pass off the small embarrassment with deep, murderous, rising anger, and it was working quite well. It wasn’t that hard to get mad at Gojyo.

“Oh Sanzo, there you are,” chirped Hakkai, none the wiser at the situation he managed to stumble upon. The blonde priest made his way smoothly over the two men, one still trying to blend into the tree. 

“Hn. I would have made my way back eventually Hakkai, no need to come searching for me,” said Sanzo, meaning that he could take care of himself and didn’t need any looking after. Hakkai just smiled at the priest with a normally condescending smile.

“But I wouldn’t want you to get hurt now. Last thing I need to do is comfort Goku,” said Hakkai, “and I don’t think we have enough food for that,” he chuckled. 

“So Gojyo,” began Sanzo in a hard, warning tone. The kind that made you want to flee as far and as soon as you could. Gojyo could do neither, however, as he turned his gaze and found himself mesmerized and swimming within glowing, hard amethysts. “Hakkai sent you to look for me,” it was a statement, not a question. “How long were you standing here for?” he asked, glaring coldly at the taller man, who seemed to have shrunk ever since his shoulders slumped within themselves.

“Uh..well you see,” began Gojyo, his mind a total blank. He scratched the back of his head nervously, trying to buy some time, but it clearly wasn’t working. 

“We should really be going,” cut in Hakkai smoothly, catching onto the vibes that something had happened, something that perhaps Gojyo wasn’t suppose to have seen. “I don’t like the idea of Goku being at our camp area by himself,” said Hakkai as he began making his way back. Gojyo knew that this was far from over, but was lucky to have escaped this awkward situation for the time being.

“You’re right Hakkai,” said Gojyo, a bit too happily, “don’t want the little monkey eating all the food before I get some.” The tallest of the three then walked behind Hakkai, his hands folded behind his head.

Sanzo stayed standing there a moment longer, his annoyance, embarrassment, and anger seething away as he concentrated on his breathing. That damn kappa may have gotten away from getting shot tonight, but there would be retribution. He would make sure of that.

End


End file.
